


After heist fuck

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, M/M, Smut, Trans Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix





	After heist fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waffle-o (XylB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/gifts).



Jeremy shoved Gavin down on the bed, skilled fingers quickly undoing the bottoms of his shirt, pressing hungry kisses along his collarbones. Not every rush of adrenaline could be healed with soft kisses, and Jeremy was proving that as pants were being pulled off roughly, hand moving to his dick, leaning Gavin squirming, whimpering for more touch, more from Jeremy. A finger slipped into his slick hole, not as rough as the kisses along his neck were, marking him as Jeremy’s. 

A second finger quickly joined the other, both too impatient for much more as Jeremy thumbed Gavin’s dick, hips rolling into the sensation, lips chasing after Jeremy’s after he finished each kiss. Soon, It was all too much for Gavin, clenching around Jeremy’s fingers and whimpering his name.

“Came without me dick in you, Gavvy. Whatever should I do?”

He pulled his fingers out of Gavin, admiring the slick on them before taking his fingers in his mouth, licking up every last bit of Gavin’s cum. Gavin writhed beneath him, trying to get more, not yet satisfied.

Jeremy took his fingers out of his mouth and tilted his head. “Gotta use your words, Gav. Don’t know what you want when you’re moaning like a whore.”

Gavin groaned, sitting up and grabbing Jeremy’s shirt, smirking. “Then fuck me like one.”

It was enough for Jeremy to shove Gavin back down, undoing his own pants and shoving them halfway down his thighs. He lifted Gavin’s hips a bit, lining up before thrusting in hard, a loud moan at the feeling of being so suddenly full. And Jeremy didn’t even give him time to adjust, setting up a brutal pace. 

Jeremy was leaning over, one hand holding onto Gavin’s hip and the other on his dick, rubbing and teasing him, getting the slick and hearing Gavin’s needy moans. It drove Jeremy to go faster, hitting in his sweet spot and soon Gavin was cumming again, head thrown back as Jeremy admired his work, hand back on his hip and focusing on getting his own orgasm. It was long until Jeremy was cumming, filling up Gavin and biting his shoulder hard enough to bruise. 

They were both there, panting, Jeremy laying on top of Gavin and beginning to press soft kisses to the spot he bit. He looked up at Gavin, who was looking at him with so much affection It made his heart leap. He pulled out of Gavin slowly before leaning down to kiss him softly, pulling him to lay on top of him.


End file.
